Lucas The Monster Hunter
by Whitefang the wolf
Summary: I remember when I was a kid my father had left to war he had perished in the battle field it was only me and my mother, our neighbor and my father's childhood friend whom I call uncle bear was there to help us out. A few years after my father's death our little village was attacked taking everyone only I and bear escaped but my mother was captured. This all happened when I was 6...


I woke up early the sun hasn't raised yet. I look next to me and noticed the beautiful face of a girl around my age, her long light brown hair the way the sheets cover her curvy naked body. I noticed the bite mark I left on her neck had held into a scar now. I took her as my mate yesterday I still remember how it was the taste of her body her wonderful screams of ecstasy becoming one with her the way she dug her nails in to my back which hurt like a bitch and still does but I could care less right now the big bad wolf tamed the sly little fox. I still remembered how if I didn't start all this I would have never met my beautiful kitsune. I remember when I was a kid my father had left to war he had perished in the battle field it was only me and my mother our neighbor and my father's childhood friend whom I call uncle bear was there to help us out. A few years after my father's death our little village was attacked taking everyone only I and bear escaped but my mother was captured. This all happened when I was 6 and I still remember it vividly.

Our village was a little village of werewolves or true wolves and maybe a few were bears. We were the few species of werewolves that don't kill people for fun or even kill people at all. The ones that had captured my village were demons. A hated race among many supernatural creatures that just want to rule everything. My father had killed the demon lord as a young wolf his son who was around my age at that time he become new demon lord I believe his name was asshole or something. I remember know Akuma he looked like a weak pale sickling child with dark dead cold eyes. I don't really remember why me and uncle bear started our own business of hunting monsters I guess cuz we needed the money or cuz I wanted to kill Akuma. I remember the first monster I killed was a wolf man. Me and uncle bear were up on a roof waiting for the clouds to uncover the moon looking at the wanted poster of a young man said to be the Wolman. We've had been killing since I was about 10 but uncle bear hadn't let me kill since I was still young. I was now 14 noticing the moon and how bright it shined.

I had the worst feeling in my stomach turning my head to the right a howl ripped through the silent night. I got ready I crouched ready to jump at the right time as the creature ran through the alleyways getting close to where we were. I leaped down leading right on the wolf man. I grabbed a hold of his throat but wasn't fast enough to get a good grip he had gotten his legs under my belly kicking up tossing me in the air falling on my back. I had just gotten the wind knocked out of me I was trying to catch my breath when I felt dagger like claws sink into my calf. Fought through the pain with my free leg I kicked the wolf man on the face. Quickly looking up to see uncle bear with a shot gun, it was loaded with silver bullets if I couldn't handle the job. I looked back down to find the wolf man charging at me I didn't have enough time to react he slammed into me biting down on my neck ripping the flesh I screamed in pain. I heard the sound of the shot gun being loaded I yelled no as the wolf man pulled back ripping more of my skin I head butted him hard I scrambled out from under him quickly closed my eyes transforming into my werewolf from. I opened my eyes snarled and quickly smashed my fist down on to the head of the wolf man. He fell down I swung my club like arms sending him fling across the ally. As he go up dazed I charged at him on all fours gaining speed he's focus hadn't set but still roar at me. I growled opening my jaws clamping them down on the wolf man's throat he trashed his claws racked down my abdomen I tightened my grip my ears perked up when I heard the crushing bones of his neck his wind pipe crushing. I let go and noticed that he wolf man had transformed back into a human I fell down I was also back in my human form.

I tossed my bloody ripped shirt aside. I lick my hand then wiped it over my shoulder which looks like raw meat it healed the wound in to a scar. I did the same with the scratches on my abdomen and calf. I let the smaller wounds heal on their own. Uncle bear had already jumped down to fix the dead body. We did this to make it seem like a "monster" didn't kill the monster. We carried the body back into the city to show the mayor the proof we collected our money and left. Two years had passed since my first kill and since then I've captured and kill many I felt so cool I was getting cocky. We arrived at japan to capture a kitsune who has been bothering the people there. We arrived I caught the scent of a fox but of cherry blossoms as well. I followed the scent Bear had stayed behind to get some food. I followed it till I met the source it was a girl who was a year younger than me with a purple and pink kimono her long light brown hair her light brown eyes looked at me she had a little smile and said "okami" I grabbed her take her back to uncle Bear she resisted me I snarled and she screamed yelling in Japanese attracting attention from the villager's.

A fruit had hit me on the head as this happened she slipped out of my grasp and ran. I ran after her i passed uncle bear telling him that I got this. I heard him chuckle as I kept the chase. I had chased her into the forest she had diapered; I cursed and just kept walking straight till I found a river. I went down to drink water when I heard giggling I got up and turned around to see the girl this time she had fox ears and a tail god to tell you the truth she looked fucking sexy she walked toward me keeping eye contacted as she circled me her furry tail wrapped around me she stopped in front of me her hands rested on my chest she looked up at me and said okami she got closer to my face I honestly felt nervous and I knew she could sense it from what happened next she smiled at me then spoke "baka okami wolf is idiot" before I even had time to react she pushed me I fell in to the river she laughed and ran of deeper in to the forest . I got up and went back to find bear as I arrived he was still in the same place sitting down. He noticed me and laughed "so you've clearly got this" I snarled at him and sat next to him. As the sun set we put our plan in motion I was determine to get this girl she's the first one that I hunted to get away from me . I waited in the tree as Bear set up the trap we waited a few minutes I was starting to get inpatient I felt something hit my head I looked up to find the girl hanging upside down she startled me making lose my footing on the branch and fell hitting each branch I fell face first to the ground. I heard her laughing I growled losing my temper I transformed into a werewolf got up roared in rage I noticed she was gone. Uncle bear chuckled and pointed the way for me I ran off to fine her. I had followed her scent she had transformed into a Kistune she had stopped running because she had reached a dead end on a cliff. I took slow steps towards her she took steps back my ears twitched to the sound of crumbling rocks in a split second the cliff had fell beneath her feet. I reacted fast enough to grab her arm and pulled her into my arms. I sat down with her in my arms I looked down at her she spoke "arigato okami" she rubbed her head on my neck. In a way she sounded like she was purring and humming I let a low growl rumble from my chest she knew it wasn't to scare her but a way of saying that I liked what she was doing.


End file.
